Killian Jones must die
by ResidentEvilChris
Summary: Killian is a womanizer that scorned the wrong three girls. They enlist Rory's (Aurora's) help to get even with him. Through all the pranks and jokes, will she end up falling for Killian's charms? Or will she fall for his younger brother, Philip? High school AU! Features Aurora, Killian, Mulan, Ruby, Belle and Philip as the main characters, but others including Mr. Gold appear.
1. Prologue

Killian Jones must die- Prologue

A/N- So playing the "John" of the story is obviously Killian Jones. Playing the "Kate" will be Aurora, though she will be known as Rory in this story. Ruby will be the "Beth". Belle, the "Carrie", and Mulan, the "Heather" though she will be called Maggie in this story.

I apologize for grammar mistakes in this, I have no beta and grammar isn't my strong point.

Anyways, I hope the casting is alright. Thanks to all that followed/favorited and reviewed on this already.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did Sleeping Hook would soooooo be canon.

I was in 8th grade when I realized I was invisible. Like really invisible. Not the magical power kind of invisible, the no one knows who you are, and even teachers can't remember your name type of invisible. I'm not complaining though, I enjoyed being invisible.

You see when I was younger I was always the most popular girl. My father, a doctor, was quite wealthy. My mom... well let's just say she was more of a trophy wife. Anyways, everyone knows the more money you have, the more popular you were.

I took horseback riding lessons, played lacrosse, the whole shebang. My family had money and we weren't afraid to show it. My family prided itself on the extravagant parties we held and making sure everyone knew we were basically royalty. My mom was big on manners, she even made me curtsy to her "friends" I was raised a princess, acted like a princess, and I was my dad's little princess.

Well I was until he decided to ditch me and my mom for some hot 23 year old yoga instructor. I was in 6th grade at the time, and was only 11. But like every 11 year old, my dad was everything. At least he wasn't a complete prick; he left us the house, and enough money to live peacefully for awhile. While we couldn't afford the luxuries we were used to, my mom ignorantly decided to act like we could.

Many of my friends however, knew better. Everyone at school knew of the impending doom of my wealth. It wasn't long until my friend list was cut quite short, and my royalty status was stripped away.

About 2 months after my dad left, the rest of my "friends" abandoned me and my mom decided to use the rest of our money to get plastic surgery on her bottom. And nose. And breasts. Losing everything that was closest to me; I became recluse and stopped trying to make new friends. My mom was too concerned with her love life to notice my new loner status.

My mom had no problem picking up guys. It was keeping them that was the hard part. After about 10 heartbreaks she found what she considered a mature way to get over her latest heartbreak. After a long cry and a quick therapy of a spoonful. Or two. Or three. Of chocolate frosting, she would pack everything up and we would move to some new place.

I used to keep track of all the guys in my mom's life, but it was tiring so I eventually called them all Skip. That's what they all did. After hooking up with my mom, the next morning they would leave and never call. My mom's latest failed attempt with a guy is what brought me to the small, humble town of Storybrooke. Odd name for an even odder place.

But enough about me, this story isn't even about me. It's about him. Killian Jones. Tall, dark, and handsome, he was quite the ladies man. It didn't hurt that he was captain of the basketball team.

Guys like him disgust me. He does whatever he wants and everyone lets him because he's the king of the school. His word was law. Everyone loved him. This leads me to Belle, Ruby, and Maggie. The latest set of girls he's stringing along.

Belle is a chronic overachiever. She is in just about every committee and organization in school. Teachers, parents, and just about every adult loves her. Even kids enjoy her company. She was sweet and selfless in her own way, and it wasn't a fake kindness either. She has shoulder length, curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes. She was as stubborn as she was beautiful. Unfortunately, even though everyone else loved her, Killian did not.

Ruby is an animal rights activist and a vegan. She was what guys considered an "easy lay" but with her looks, everyone knows she could do so much better. She has long dark brown hair with multiple red highlights and deep grey eyes. With her looks and attitude, there was no guessing why Killian had chosen her. He probably figured that since she was the easy type, she wouldn't fall in love easily. But she did. After all, everyone falls in love with Killian at some point.

Maggie, the head cheerleader, she was quite the feisty one. She had spirit and a wicked tongue to match. She was quite an exotic beauty. Long silky black hair and squinted eyes that made her Chinese descent apparent, she was quite the man killer herself. With her status as the captain of the cheer squad and Killian the captain of the basketball team it was destined for them to go out on at least one date. Fortunately for Maggie, Killian decided that she was worthy of more than one date.

I was working at a place called Granny's diner when I first met Killian. I came out of the kitchen and there he was. Sitting at a table two feet away. I was blown away by his looks. He sat at the table looking at himself in a spoon. I grabbed my pad and a pen and walked towards him. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I stood there, flushed and red and probably looking like a fish. Killian gave me a nonchalant smile. "I'm not ready to order, but I'll take a water" I curtsied and walked away, cursing myself. Why did I have to be such an idiot? I walked in to the kitchen, grabbing a glass of water. I took a deep breath to calm myself and walked back out.

Killian was making out with Maggie. Of course a guy like him would have a girlfriend. I tried to place the water on the table without bothering the two. I walked back to the kitchen.

~time skip 20 minutes~

I walked out of the kitchen, arms full of plates. After passing out the food to various guests I walked over to John's table. I was surprised he was still there, but even more surprising was Ruby was in Maggie's place. I heard her tell Killian that for him she didn't have to give up all meant, while leaning in, a seductive grin on her face, before pressing her lips onto Killian's. "I uh, I'll come back later" I said, before retreating to the kitchen once more.

~30 minutes later~

Whoa. Three girlfriends? This guy seriously gets around. In Ruby's place was now Belle. "I'm going to write a children's book" She happily exclaimed as I walked up to the table. Great another thing to add to her list of accomplishments. Belle looked at me and said something in French that I didn't understand. "Pardon?" I asked trying not to sound rude. She opened her mouth to answer, but was distracted by Killian, who caught her lips with his. He was obviously ready for another make out session. I rushed back to the kitchen, my solace, giving them privacy.

Ten minutes later, I lean on the broom in my hand. "How does he get away with that?" I ask myself, slightly sick at the sight of Killian laughing and wiping whipped cream on Belle's nose.

"He dates girls from different cliques so they never meet. And he tells the girls that his dad won't let him date during basketball season so they don't tell anyone that they're dating. It's the perfect scheme." She stares at Belle and Killian with envy and longing. "How do you know this?" I ask curiously. "Just a lucky guess" She answers, breaking out into tears. I rub her back soothingly. "What's your name" I ask. She hiccups before answering. "Mary Margaret"

~End scene~

A/N- I wanted to add Snow in there somewhere. Soo… Philip as Killian's younger brother? Yes/No? Let me know. I was thinking Philip as the younger tucker, but….. In the movie Kate ends up with the younger tucker, and Aurora and Philip is canon... Idk if I want Rory and Philip to end up together….

Anyways, reviews are love! Let me know what you think so far. Criticism is accepted! I was not sure about the casting, but I think who I chose works. I don't want this to be exactly like the movie so I'm trying to make it a bit different.


	2. Chips are not a breakfast food

Killian Jones must die chapter 1

A/N- Thanks sooo much for the reviews! It really means alot to me.

Rory's POV

Taking a deep breath I pulled open the doors to the cafeteria of the school, my hand lingering on the handle, enjoying the feel of the cold metal beneath my hands.

It wasn't exactly my first day, but it sure felt like it.

Entering, I noticed it was wasn't much of a cafeteria as there wasn't any food.

There was the occasional student eating a bag of chips and there was a bake sale going on. I sat at a table in the middle of the room, crinkling my nose in disgust. Thankfully I had eaten breakfast at home.

I wasn't opposed to junk foods such as chips, I just despised eating such things for breakfast. It wasn't healthy.

A few students glanced at me, but none gave me a second look. Considering it was a small town, I figured everyone would be curious about the new girl.

I looked around at the students, they all looked like they had just stepped out of a fashion show. Even the goths looked like they were wearing goth couture.

The thought made me look down to my own choice of apparel for the day. A white and pink floral shirt with sleeves that went to my elbows, knee high blue jeans and cream colored flats.

The whole outfit cost probably about $20. Especially since I got it from a thrift shop.

I went back to scoping out the students, better to think about who to stay away from than focus on my own misfortune.

Honestly I wasn't quite sure if I was surprised about the population of the school. For it being a small town, the high school was quite large. But then again, it was the only high school in town.

Suddenly I heard an uproar behind me. I turned just in time to see Killian entering, high fiving several people including his best friend David Nolan.

My eyes lingered on Killian, just as everyone else's did. His power was enthralling, it pulled you in. It demanded you look at him and never look away.

Surprisingly, as if he could feel my gaze between the hundreds of others, he looked my way. He didn't loom at my at first, but in my direction.

Then slowly, his gaze matched mine. My gentle blue eyes meeting his piercing blue ones. The world felt as if it was in slow motion. Just as slowly, he winked at me.

Time sped up as he turned away from me engaging in conversation with Maggie as if the exchange never even happened. Perhaps it didn't.

Perhaps I was simply another weak minded fool, falling under the the spell of Killian Jones just as so many other poor unfortunate souls did and just made the whole thing up. Perhaps I was delusional.

I exited my musings, trying not to think to much of it. I watched Killian toss a few bills to Maggie, buying whatever raffle she was holding.

He left Without another word, heading towards another table. It just so happened to be Ruby's. He discreetly smack her on the bottom and signed something, not even bothering to speak to her, from what I could tell.

The next stop was to Belle's bake sale. I watched as he sucked frosting off her finger. Apparently there was only two people that noticed the gesture.

A guy with shoulder length light brown hair and myself. I couldn't see what color his eyes were, but the obvious grimace on his face as he looked at Killian, clearly showed his jealously towards the basketball star.

The long trench coat he was wearing didn't exactly scream good news.

He suddenly opened the right side of his coat, I could barely make out the small rectangular slips of paper. He was selling concert tickets. Sold out concert tickets for more than double what they're worth, no doubt.

He was a scalper. I didn't think a town like this would have one.

Killian chose that moment to leave the room, three lust filled, longing looks, one curious glance, and a murderous glare following in his wake.

A/N- You know what, I really liked this chapter and I think it was much better than my first chapter. Im trying to drag things out so the story doesn't end in like 2 chapters.

By the way Gold was the long, light brown haired guy that was looking jealous of the Belle/Killian interaction.

And a scalper is basically someone that sells things. I dont know how to explain it..

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, i don't own so please don't sue!

Remember, reviews are love and criticism is always welcome!


	3. I'm dating Killian Jones

A/N- Thanks for the follows and reviews! It means alot to me. So heres the next chapter.

Disclaimer- warning, this product has not been rated effective against zombies. In case of a zombie attack call your mommy and kiss your butt goodbye. Read at your own risk.

* * *

Rory's POV

No one could guess that coach Nolan would suddenly become sick, leaving the female students a teacher short.

It wasn't that Coach Swan couldn't handle two p.e. classes by herself, it was more of it being illegal. Some odd rule about a teacher not being allowed to have a class of over 15.

So depending on how you see it, it may have been pretty fortunate or pretty unfortunate that coach Swan's girlfriend Ms. Mills, the principle just so happened to be the only person able to sub on such short notice.

Instead of seperating the two classes like usual, Coach Swan and Ms. Mills decided it would be best to join the classes.

In my opinion the two teachers just wanted an excuse to be together and we just so happened to be the perfect excuse.

"Listen up girls" Ms. Mills yelled, clapping her hands together. "We will be playing volleyball"

There was a collective groan from the majority of the students.

"I know I know" she countered. "We all hate sports"

"No we hate you" Said an unseen voice from the crowd.

Ms. Mills clenched her teeth, grabbing the clipboard so tightly her knuckles were white.

She tried to regain her composure, to regain her air of authority that followed her.

Coach swan put a hand on her shoulder, aiming to calm her partner down before she did anything rash. "They're just being teenagers" she smiled a small soft smile reserved only for Ms. Mills.

"Your right of course" She took a deep breath before looking to her clipboard.

"You know this isn't your job, I can do it" Coach swan coaxed Ms. Mills who only smiled sardonically in return. "If i'm going to be forced to sub for these miscreants then i'm going to do it my way and i'm not just going to sit around doing nothing"

She shut up Coach Swan by looking back to her clipboard once more listing off names.

"Darling, Ginger, Boyd, Reyes, Hale, Krew and Tamara" She nodded towards one side of the net. "Over there"

"Blanchard, Maggie, Belle, Ruby" I heard Ms. Mills rattle off, but I lost interest as she said a few more names.

I didn't realize how out of it I was until I was being hit in the head by a volleyball.

"I said your in. Now get over there" Ms. Mills replied, obviously smug at her accuracy with the ball. "What's your name again?" She asked.

"Rory" I replied, only to be cut off by the blowing of her whistle. "Hi im Rory" I said to the closest person, who just so happened to be Belle.

She smiled politely but it was obvious that she didn't much care at the moment. She turned to Mary Margaret who was beside her.

"I wasn't at the party friday because I was.. otherwise preoccupied." she smiled in giddiness of what was about to come out of her mouth"

Friday. I thought to myself. She was at Granny's diner.

"It's on the down low, not fit to print, but i'm dating.." She leaned in closer, apparently trying be speak softer but it was in vain. "Killian Jones" she finished.

No later had she said those two little words had a volleyball slammed into the back of her head.

"Hey watch it" She said, turning around to see Maggie grinning.

"Sorry it slipped" She said, walking closer to retrieve the volleyball.

I watched all of this happening, waiting for the drama to unfold.

Belle turned back around, seemingly accepting Maggie's apology. She jumped in place, hyping up waiting for the game to start, only for the ball to hit her square in the back the head once more.

"That wasn't an accident" Belle replied, turning around. You could see the hurt in her eyes as she rubbed the back of her head.

Maggie walked upto Belle, roughly pushing her. "Stay away from Killian. He's mine"

Belle was now furious. "He's not yours he's mine." She pushed Maggie, though with substantially less strength than Maggie.

Suddenly a ball hit Maggie in the stomach. "I'm dating Killian!" Ruby exclaimed.

Ruby lunged for Maggie just as she lunged for Belle. Ms. Mills pulled Ruby from Maggie, but Ruby thrashed around, trying to break free from her grip. Coach Swan ran over to help. I put myself between Belle and Maggie, trying to help.

Belle finally fighting back, grabbed a bag of balls and swung then towards Maggie but missed and hit me in the stomach, sending the balls flying out of the bag and all over the floor.

Belle tried to hit Maggie with her hand but ended up scratching me just under my right eye.

Ruby finally broke free of the teachers grip and lunged at Maggie, knocking all four of us to the ground. Ruby got up, getting ready to jump on Maggie, but Belle used the distraction to jump on Ruby's back who stumbled, trying to get her off her back.

Maggie threw several balls, hitting me and Ms. Mills in the process.

Maggie grabbed a cart of balls and pushed it towards Ruby with Belle still on her back, knocking them over.

I grabbed Ms. Mill's whistle and stood and blew the whistle. In the most authoritative voice I shouted. "This guy is cheating on all three of you and your punishing each other? That's just childish. You need to get a grip and grow up!"

Ms. Mills stood with the help of Coach Swan. She looked ready to murder. "You, you, you" She pointed to Belle, Ruby, and Maggie. "And you" She pointed to me. "Detention!"


	4. The other Jones

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not fictitious. They are all real because fairy tales are real. OUAT forever!

A/N- As always, thanks for the reviews! I'm updating quickly because for once I have spare time and I want to get as possible before i'm super busy again. And here is our little Prince and princess's first meeting!

Rory's POV

I looked at all the numbers above the classroom doors, silently counting down until I reached room 214.

Finding the right room I opened door, surprised to hear a soft singing. I immediately recognized the song. Follow you down by Gin Blossoms.

The singing wasn't great but it had a certain appeal to it. I smiled grabbing a seat in the front of the room.

The singer was a tall male with short brown hair. I couldn't see his features as his back was turned. He obviously still hadn't noticed my presence as he was now singing the chorus of the song quite loudly and obnoxiously.

I coughed, gaining his attention. He turned quickly, turning the music down and looked quite surprised. "My apologies" He said.

If he was embarrassed he surely didn't show it.

"It's fine. Not exactly a song you can hum to" I cheekily replied earning an impressed smile from the mystery guy.

"You know Gin Blossoms" He asked folding his arms and leaning against the desk behind him.

"Only a bit" I admitted. "I must admit i'm more into classical music" Upon seeing his slightly confused face she clarified. "You know like orchestra, lots of instruments and not much singing."

He smiled. "I know, I know, I just didn't think a fan of Gin Blossoms would also be into.. classical music"

"As I mentioned before, I only know about them a bit. Follow you down was my parent's song" She said matter-factly.

He moved from his leaning position and sat atop the desk in front of me. Gazing at me with his brown orbs, I felt myself blush, not used to the attention.

"So where is everyone" I ask. When he gave me a blank look I continued. "Detention?" I said as if it was obvious.

"You came early for detention?" He asked, amused.

"Well i'm not really one for being late and i'd hate to miss a minute of being... detained" I replied teasingly.

I looked out the window and saw Killian obviously flirting with some blonde. I made a sound of disgust.

"Well that's a different reaction from the one he normally gets. It's usually more of a moan of pleasure"

"yeah well he's not quite my type" I reply, my eyes still on Killian.

He also stared out the window. "Yeah he can be a bit of a tool"

"Isn't he supposed to be like your god or something?" I ask cluelessly.

He gave me an exasperated look. "Your close. He's my brother"

"Oh so your the other Jones?"

"Well.. yes but my friends call me Philip"

I repeat the name, enjoying the way it sounds on my lips.

"So what's your name?" He asked laughing.

"Rory" I answered quickly and a little too eager.

Grabbing his things, he gave me a small bow. "Well Rory, it was lovely meeting you but I must now bid you adieu"

With that being said, he left the room, my eyes trailing after him.

A/N- Short but sweet... I think... lol it's only half of one chapter but I figured it needed to be posted soon.


	5. Detention and Mary Janes

A/N- enjoy the chapter! I am soo grateful for the reviews! You guys are so amazing, and make writing worthwhile!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. not even the shirt on my back. My mother owns that.

This chapter is for SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast

Belle searched the gym for Killian. Not finding him she looked around the school, finally finding him in a hallway with a small group of his friends. He obviously said something funny because everyone started laughing.

Belle walked up to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

Killian turned around shock evident on his face for a few brief seconds but his face quickly turned to a cool mask of disinterest. "What can I do for you, love"

Belle glanced around at his friends who were staring at her and Killian. "Can we talk?" She asked, earning a chorus of oohs from the spectators.

Killian shrugged and started to walk away from the group, stopping behind a large column. Belle quickly followed.

Not wanting to waste time Belle cut to the chase. "Today some girls in gym said they were dating you. Is that true?" She couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes at the thought of Killian betraying her.

Killian though, didn't miss a beat as he scoffed and ran a finger through his hair finally putting his hands in his pockets. "Really" He asked. "And you believed them?"

"Well of course not. I just can't figure out why they would lie about such a thing. I mean I know you can't-"

Killian interrupted her. "Have a girlfriend during basketball season. But if I could have one, I know who it would be" Belle smiled, reassured and Killian took this time to give her a short kiss on the lips.

"You know love, they're probably just jealous of us, of what we have. Were together and nothing can tear us apart, I swear it." He turned to walk away, pausing to give her a wink. "You know your the only one for me"

Belle blushed and smiled brightly, naively believing him. She was a woman in love, and sometimes a woman in love is a woman in denial.

"Hello dearie" a voice from behind Belle says, making her jump. She put a hand on her heart and laughs when she sees who it is. "Oh Robert. You scared me"

Her words made Robert Gold smile in delight. "I did, did I? Perhaps I shouldn't be so quiet next time. If there is one, of course."

"Of course there will be one. Why wouldn't there be a next time? You know I enjoy your company" She replied, Robert's face turning to a surprised look for but a second before he started grinning again.

"Wonderful, wonderful. I wasn't to sure how you felt about my presence after the kiss"

Belle's eyes widened. "I thought we vowed never to discuss that night. It was a mistake. My father had yelled at me and I was upset and you.. you were comforting me.. It just happened"

"It wasn't a mistake until Jones asked you out" He replied simply, crossing his arms.

His face showed that he was enjoying flustering Belle greatly, but Belle knew better. It was as hard for him as it was for her.

"How do you know about me and him?" She demanded.

"It simple really. You should have figured this out by now. I know everything."

Belle opened her mouth to speak but was too late as Robert was already walking away. She watched him walk away, her heart breaking a little. But she loved Killian. She would never betray him and he needed her much more than Gold did.

* * *

Rory's POV

I looked up as the door opened and Maggie walked in, then I looked up at the clock. She was 3 minutes and 15 seconds late.

"I am so sorry Ms. Mills. I was with Coach Swan going over a routine. She gave me a note to give to you. She said it was.. personal" She walked over to Ms. Mills handing her the note and sitting at a desk near the back of the room.

"I am most displeased with your actions, Maggie" She tapped her nails on the desk showing her aggravation. "You were late and then you tried to bribe me with this note. You will stay an extra 20 minutes.

I watched Maggie open her mouth to argue but was cut off by Ms. Mills holding up her hand. "Don't waste your breath. My decision is final. Its only 20 minutes, not the rest of your life. Maggie huffed and got out a nail filer, working on her nails.

I caught her eye and sent her an apologetic smiled but she rolled her eyes and went back to her nails.

Okay, I know that I may not be super pretty and popular but did she have to be so rude? I looked down at my navy blue blazer and matching dress pants.

So I wasn't the most stylish. I like being comfortable. And besides, when you move as much as I do its hard to keep track of trends, and the last place I lived at loved this type of outfit. It was all preps and jocks. Those were literally the only two cliques.

I didn't fit in there much either, but at least I looked like I belonged.

Returning to my book, I tried to concentrate but it wasn't as easy as it seemed. This school was so different yet exactly the same as any other school. But there was something unique about it.

Maybe it was because of how small it was, but the people in it made it feel huge?

Perhaps it was the fact that there were so few teachers that the principle seemed to be doing everything, even things that were not her job.

At this point im going to go with the fact that the cafeteria food here is amazing but hardly anyone eats it. Yes the food. That's definitally it.

Ms. Mills jumped out of her seat, startling me. It was then that I could hear the obvious chant of "fight, fight, fight," being repeated.

She looks at us and reminds us about the no talking rule before leaving to go deal with the fight no doubt.

As soon as Ms. Mills was out of ear shot, Maggie, Belle and Ruby turned towards each other. I opted to stare at them, curiosity getting the best of me.

"So I talked to Killian" Maggie started. "It was sweet he felt bad for you. He said were together and-" Ruby got a weird look on her face.

"Nothing can tear us apart, I swear it" Ruby and Maggie said in chorus.

Belle impassive face turned bright red in anger. "You know your" She began.

"The only one for me!" The three girls then shouted together. My heart went out to them. They must feel awful. But I mean they should have seen it coming. There must have been signs. There are always signs.

"Damn" Maggie said. "He got all of us"

"It figures. He makes up with all of us then hooks up with all of us" Ruby replied rolling her eyes.

"Wait, you hooked up with him?" Belle asked, clearly hurt.

"What? Me and Killian share something special" Ruby defended.

"Yeah, you both are whores and both have been in your pants" Maggie asked sarcastically.

Ruby clicked her pen with attitude and huffed at Maggie. "We both share a vegan outlook on life. Besides, we all know little miss head cheerleader knows how to bring it on!" She shouted at Maggie.

"Im head cheerleader and Killian's captain of the basketball team! Its like going against god if were not together" Maggie shouted back.

"Oh like he'd take you two seriously! You two are horrible influences! I can help Killian. All you can do is give him blow jobs. I can be there for him and help him do good" Belle jumped in trying to make the other two girls see why she would be best for Killian.

"Can you guys please be quiet" I said.

Obviously it was heard but not comprehended because Maggie turned to me. "Excuse me?" She asked.

"I said can you please be quiet. This fighting is getting rather annoying" I answered, hoping my voice wasn't high or shaky.

"Do you have something to say?" Belle asked, looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, no its none of my business." I looked down trying to avoid their glares.

"Well you made it your business. So spill it" Ruby said, turning more towards me.

I took a deep breath. "Let me guess? He uses pet names like baby or love alot right? Well the love is probably because of his accent but thats besides the point.

I shook head trying to stop rambling and just get on with it. "Anyways the pet names arn't to show affection. It's so he doesn't mix up your names. And he's always saying your perfect together or you have a bond others are jealous of or wouldn't understand, right? But he never talks about you and him being in a relationship. And anytime you doubt him he turns the tables and makes you feel guilty instead."

"Oh my god. Your dating Killian too" Ruby stated.

I turned a bright red, shaking my head. "No I just knew a guy like him. Skip"

Belle looked at me curiously, but decided not to ask. Instead she looked at Maggie. "She's right. He's always making me feel guilty"

"If I were you I know what I would do" I said, now looking at my mary jane shoes.

"You'd break up with him, we get it. But he would have another girlfriend in like 10 seconds" Ruby said while twirling her hair.

I shook my head no. "I didn't say that. I'd get even"

Belle got out of her seat and walked over to me. "I'm Belle. What did you say your name was?"

I opened my mouth to speak. "I'm-" But I was cut off by Ms. Mills reentering the room. "No talking. And get to your seat" She sent a look to Belle who hurried to her seat.

"I'm" I tried again, only to be cut off again by Ms. Mills. "Be quiet. She said crossly.

"My name is" I tried for the final time before Ms. Mills stood up. "If you do not cease your talking I will be forced to suspend you"

I gulped and nodded returning to my book for the remainder of Detention, completely aware of the glances that the other three girls kept shooting in my direction.

A/N- There it is! Almost 2,000 words. that's way over what I expected to achieve. So I threw in some slight Rumbelle. Sorry for no Aurora/Killian interaction yet, im taking things slower. It gives me time to add in other couples like Rumbelle and possibly Snow Charming. (Hint: they DO have some background in the story, im not sure if i'm going to add them though)

Im sorry I had to change some names, like Aurora to Rory and Mulan to Maggie. There are some names that you can get away with and some you just can't. Take Mulan for instance. Anyways other than Rumplestiltskin I wasn't sure if Mr. Gold's first name was ever mentioned so I improvised and now he is Robert Gold. let me know if I made him out of character, ive never written him before this story so i'm sorta a newbie when it comes to him. Actually i'm a newbie when it comes to like all the characters. So please leave a review! It would really mean alot to me


	6. Team Gale

A/N- I know this is like super late and I'm so sorry. I would once again like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. Especially guest... who was quite persistent and even left a review on one of my other stories telling me to update this fic.

Thank you SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast for being my oh so wonderful beta and inspiration!

* * *

Rory's POV

I sighed and slid down, my back against the well behind me. After detention I had scurried off before the other girls could try to talk to me. A few days ago I was exploring some of the forest and came across this well. I was immediately enthralled by it. It was old and mpstly covered by moss but it was beautiful. It looked like something out of those silly fairy tales. The sides were smooth and if I dropped a penny I could faintly hear the 'plink' at the bottom.

I hadn't had a chance to come back to it until today. I didn't want to explain to my mom about detention so I decided to come here instead. I took out the book I was reading earlier and resumed from the page I left off on.

After about 20 minutes I heard twigs snapping and my head immediately snapped up to see who my intruder was. I should have just kept my head in my book because it was none other than Killian Jones.

He looked almost surprised to see me. He stared at me for a few seconds, probably trying to figure out if he'd met me before. Finally he decided to speak. "Sorry love, I didn't think anyone else knew about this spot. I didn't mean to interrupt your reading."

What was up with the way he spoke? As far as I knew he lived in Maine his whole life and even his brother didn't talk like that! It was probably just to help attract ladies. The accent was rather charming. Though I had to admit, the help was not needed.

I noticed he was looking at me expectantly, obviously he expected me to say something. Hurry; say something before he thinks you're retarded. "It's alright. I'm almost finished anyways" I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Could I be anymore stupid?

Killian chuckled in return. "Well then I don't suppose you would mind me keeping you company for the time being?"

"Uh, sure. If you want," I shrugged and looked back down at my book hoping it would hide my blush.

He made his way over and sat beside me. Really close beside me. Really, really close beside me. Did he know the term 'personal space'?  
I didn't know what to say so I went back to my book, pretending to be fascinated by it, but honestly I couldn't concentrate and kept re-reading the same sentence over and over again.

I felt his breath on my neck, and I stiffened. Why was he so close to me? I turned my head to ask him to scoot over little when I bumped my head on him. I let out a little yelp of surprise and rubbed my forehead where it hit him. I noticed that he too was rubbing his head but with a more amused look on his face.

"Sorry," I said quickly. Thinking that I completely made a fool out of myself, I returned to my book, only to be surprised when it was lifted out of my hands. I got up; ready to yell and I could tell my face was red. "Hey, give that back!" I demanded, not knowing where I got the courage to speak loudly.

"The Hunger Games, really sweetheart? You didn't seem the type to read such a trivial book." He seemed to be examining every inch of the book as he turned and flipped it.

"What are you doing?" I asked exasperated. "I'm looking for the real book. C'mon you aren't the type to read about teenagers murdering each other. You probably love the books with lots of rainbows and butterflies." He seemed to think what he said was funny because he laughed afterwards. "Oh, I got it. You read it so you can fantasize about dear ole Peeta at night, right?"

Red clouded my vision as I caught him off guard by abruptly snatching the book out of his hands. "I happen to love any book. Rainbows or not. And I happen to be a prominent member of Team Gale."

Killian nodded, amused. "Peeta was a bit of a prat, wasn't he? Such a sap, trying to sacrifice himself for love. And Gale should have gotten the girl anyways, he's the good looking one. So tell me, does the fact that he's a hunter turn you on? Or was it those gorgeous brown locks of his?"

I snorted very unladylike in response. "It's none of your business and I don't appreciate you trying to judge me based on the whole ten seconds of conversation we've had." I cannot believe how much of a jerk he is! And to think that I was so nervous around him! I am not going to be that girl that falls in love with a random pretty face. Not that it's even that pretty. Not that I'll admit to anyway. Personality is more important anyway. Which seems to be a lesson he needs to learn.

I shoved my book into my bag and I pushed past Killian, my bag ramming into him. "Hey, slow down there princess," he grinned as he grabbed my arm to prevent me from leaving. "At least tell me your name"

I decided to ignore him until he let me go. Unfortunately for me though, Killian was very stubborn. "Let me go," I sigh in exasperation. He really has a lot to learn about common courtesy.

"Tell me your name," he repeated. "No," I replied, yanking my arm loose and running off. I spared one glance back, seeing Killian still staring at me. He winked at me, and I groaned in disgust, ignoring the small butterflies that were beginning to creep into my stomach.

* * *

Soo this chapter is finally up! I know that i'm not that great of a writer, so please tell me what you think and what I should work more at! Constructive criticism is helpful! So now you've seen our lovely main character with both of her potential love interests, who do you prefer so far? Rory and Philip OR Rory and Killian? Remember to review!


	7. Peanut Butter and High heels

A/N- This story isn't really getting many reviews anymore. Can someone tell me what's wrong so I can change that?

Disclaimer: This product has not been rated effective against zombies. In case of zombie attack, run to your mommy and kiss your butt goodbye.

As always, thank you SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast for being my beta and inspiration!

* * *

Rory's POV

I was in the kitchen eating peanut butter from the jar when my mom walked in with two pairs of heels in hand.

"Which pair?" She asked holding up both.  
"Going out with Skip again?" I ask before taking another bite of peanut butter. I tried to imagine why she kept doing this to herself. My mother was very attractive but she always dated the Killian Jones's of the world.

She nodded and continued to hold up the shoes. "Now choose. I want to look nice."  
I got off my stool and grabbed a pair of shoes from her hand and inspected them. "Well if you want to look nice go with these," I held up the shoes in my hand. "But if you want to look good, go with those," I nodded towards the shoes in her hand. She smiled and kissed the top of my head before heading back to her bedroom, the shoes in my hand forgotten.

I sigh as I watch her go. She was getting really attached. Which is usually when she gets hurt. I love my mom and I don't want to see her hurt again, but I know she's going to get hurt like usual.

I hear a knock from outside. Probably Skip. My mom exits her room, now with earrings and heels on. "Be good," she calls, heading for the door. Like she has to tell me? I'm boring, I never do anything bad. I turn to head up to my room. I Dream Of Genie reruns seem like a good way to enjoy friday night. What an exciting life I lead. I don't make it two steps though.

"You have a visitor," she shouts and I hear the front door close. My interest in piqued and my head snaps up. Who could be visiting me so late? I didn't have to wait long before Belle enters my view. "Rory right?" she asks.

All I could do was stare at her and nod. She looks extremely pleased and smiles at me. "I knew it. Is Rory short for anything?"

"Uh... no," I reply shaking my head. "There's this old fairy tale my mom used to read, the character's name is Aurora so I guess I'm named after her," I shrug.  
"That's fascinating," Belle replies, but she's obviously distracted looking around my kitchen. "Nice house," she comments. Finally her view rests on me and she stares at the shoes still in my hand.

"Are those yours?" She asks. I shake my head and set them on the counter. "They're my mom's...So, uh, not to be rude, but why are you here? "  
She looks at me for a long time. I could only guess she was trying to figure out what to say. "I need to talk about Killian. No one else understands as well as you, and what you were saying in the library made perfect sense."

Twenty minutes later and Maggie and Ruby had both shown up at my house as well. Ruby and I sat on my bed, Belle sat in my computer chair, and Maggie was leaning against my desk. It was weird. Almost like the slumber parties I had never been invited to.

"Let me get this straight, you three want to get even with Killian?" I ask slowly, trying to make sure I heard them right. Maggie and Ruby nod their heads and Belle looks worried. These girls were legally nuts.

"Maybe we shouldn't. We don't even have a plan and he's not even worth it" Belle bites her lip. "I mean we're just stooping to his level if we try anything."

I can tell Maggie's resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she placed a hand on Belle's shoulder. "How many times has he hurt you, hurt all of us? He deserves what he's going to get. And here's plan A. Why don't I kick his butt? Ruby knows I can fight"

Ruby bursts out laughing and rolls around on my bed. They really are crazy. "In middle school Maggie was the captain of the wrestling team. The boy's wrestling team. Practically every guy was afraid of her."  
"With good reason," Maggie adds with a laugh.

I try not to look too impressed and manage a confused smile. "What happened? Why aren't you still in wrestling?" Before Maggie can answer, Belle speaks up. "She got into cheerleading. Cheer practice interferes with wrestling"  
Maggie gave Belle a weird look. "How did you know that?" she asks Belle.  
"I did a piece on you last year when you became head cheerleader," Belle answers with the 'obviously' implied.

"Sooo…" I drag out, trying to keep things not awkward. "Why do you guys need me? Plan A sounds pretty bulletproof."  
Ruby huffs at me, exasperated. "Of course that's not our actual plan. We need you. If the three of us try to work together without you, we'll kill each other"

Belle still looks reluctant, but doesn't say anything.

"Alright," I answer after a moment's hesitation. "As long as things don't get too crazy. I don't need to end up in jail."  
Ruby laughs, "I've been once, it's not so bad."

Belle's eyes widen and she visibly tries not to say anything.

"Relax, it was just for protesting for animal's rights. Testing products on animals is evil and I was trying to get some publicity for the cause," Ruby shrugs and Belle seems to relax after that.

"Well" Maggie begins. "I'll see you guys tomorrow. After school at the library sound good?" We all agree and Maggie, Ruby and Belle leave. I can't help but feel like this may blow up in our faces, but three of the most popular girls in school came to my house. Asking for my help. I couldn't exactly say no could I?  
Wait. What did I just agree to? Did they even tell me the plan? ...Well...this can't be good.


End file.
